dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DEAN
Perfil thumb|300px|DEAN *'Nombre: '딘 / DEAN *'Nombre real: '권혁 / Kwon Hyuk. *'Apodo:' Deanfluenza, Deantrbl. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Compositor y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''177cm *'Signo zodiacal: 'Escorpio. *'Signo chino: 'Mono. *'Agencia: ' **Joombas Music Group **Universal Records Biografía Empezó su carrera musical como artista Hip Hop a los 16 años, participando con varios artistas del underground y formando parte del grupo "The Cohort" junto con ''Keith Ape. A la edad de 18, él mismo habría descubierto su talento por el canto y su don para componer melodías pegadizas. Un año después viajó a EE.UU y fue descubierto por el productor Hyuk Shin con quien trabaja para producir música R&B tanto en América como en Corea. En el año 2013 bajo el nombre Deanfluenza', compuso canciones como "Voodoo Doll" para el grupo VIXX y "Black Pearl" & "Unfair" para EXO. Ambas canciones fueron recibidas exitosamente por el público. Programas de TV * '''2017:' (Mnet) Show Me The Money 6 (como mentor) * 2016: (KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (Ep. 302 y 322) * 2016: (JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (Ep. 14 y 21) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Internacional Single Vídeos Musicales * 2016: '''Paloalto - Fancy (feat. Sway D) * '''2016: Taeyeon - Starlight (feat. Dean) * 2016: Taeyeon - Why * 2016: Heize - And July (feat. Dean) * 2016: Heize - Shut Up & Groove (feat. Dean) * 2016: Zico - Bermuda Triangle (Feat. Crush, DEAN) Colaboraciones * Nafla - under the ground (Feat. DEAN) (2020) * Crush - Wake Up (Feat. DEAN) (2019) * PREP - Cold Fire (Feat. DEAN) (2018) * Ja Mezz - Dance (Feat. DEAN, Jinbo) (2018) * THEY. - "Dante's Creek" (deantrbl Remix) (2018) * Hash Swan - Francesca (Feat. DEAN) (2018) * DPR LIVE - Know me (Feat. DEAN) (2017) * Loco - Too Much (지나쳐) (Feat. Dean) (2017) * Suran -''' 1+1=0 (Feat. DEAN) (2017) * Offonoff - Gold (feat. DEAN) (2017) * 2xxx! - Piss On Me (Feat. DEAN & Punchnello) (2017) * Yammo- B.O.S.S. (feat. DEAN & Dok2) (2017) * Paloalto - Fancy (feat. Sway D) (2016) * Dok2 - Bad Vibes Lonely (2016) * Heize - Shut Up & Groove (2016) * Taeyeon - Starlight (Feat. DEAN) (2016) * Heize - And July (feat. DJ Friz) (2016) * Zico - Bermuda Triangle (feat. Crush & DEAN) (2016) * Junggigo - 일주일 (24/7) (feat. Crush, Zion.T) (2015) * Dynamic Duo - 요즘어때? (How Are You Doing?) (2015) Composiciones * '''2017: ** Suran -''' 1+1=0 (Feat. DEAN) ** MILLIC - IGLOO (Feat. CLUBESKIMO) ** MILLIC - PARADISE (Feat. FANXYCHILD) ** Zico - BERMUDA TRIANGLE (Feat. Crush, DEAN) ** Zico - She’s a Baby ** Zico - FANXY CHILD (Feat. FANXY CHILD) ** Offonoff - Gold (feat. DEAN) * '''2016: ** Lee Hi - WORLD TOUR ** Lee Hi - Video (feat. BOBBY) ** Boys Republic - Eyes On Me ** Block B - Round and Round ** DOK2 - Bad Vides Lonely ** Heize - Shut Up and Groove ** Heize - And July ** BASTARZ' '- Make It Rain ** Paloalto - Fancy ** WINNER - Je T'aime ** IKON - It's Love ** Miryo - Ain't Got Nobody ** Yuk Ji Dam - No Thx * 2015: ** UNIQ - EOEO ** EXO - Unfair ** MADTOWN - 드루와 ** Chad Future - Famous ** Dynamic Duo - How You Doin'? ** SPEED - What U * 2014: ''' ** John Park - U ** MADTOWN - YOLO ** VIXX - Eternity * '''2013: ** f(x) - Pretty Girl ** 100% - Want U Back ** HISTORY - Hello ** EXO - Black Pearl ** VIXX - Voodoo Doll ** VIXX - Light Up The Darkness Premios Curiosidades * Grupo: FANXY CHILD ** Posición: Vocalista y Rapero * Familia: 'Padres y hermano menor (''Hyuk Bom). * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna) e inglés (intermedio). * '''Influencias: '''Kanye West, N.E.R.D, Childish Gambino (Donald Glover), Cashmere Cat & Chance The Rapper. * '''Color Favorito: '''Verde. * '''Religión: Cristiano católico. * Fanbase/Fanclub: '''REBELS. (Nombre otorgado por él mismo) * '''Comida favorita: Sushi. * Su nombre artístico proviene del actor'' James Dean.'' * Rapea desde que tiene 16 años. * En una entrevista para SBSPOPASIA, le preguntaron por qué específicamente sacó de James Dean su nombre artístico, a lo que él respondió: "'Me gustó la imagen que ''James Dean representaba como rebelde y quise lo mismo para mi imagen y mi música, porque quería que mi música sonara nueva y experimental, no obvia y típica". * En la misma entrevista, agregó que cuando era niño sus vecinos le decían que lucía como James Dean. * A mediados del año 2015, trabajó con artistas norteamericanos como Mila J en el track "Here & Now" y Eric Bellinger en su primer single "I'm Not Sorry". Después con Anderson Paak y los productores Mr. Carmack & Esta en "Put My Hands On You". * A pesar de ya haber trabajado en U.S.A, él mismo ha aclarado que no es tan bueno con el inglés, y que aunque entiende lo básico del idioma, no es capaz de comunicarse fluidamente. * En Sugar Man fue como productor del equipo de Yoo Jae Suk, trabajando con IKON (ep. 14) y WINNER (ep. 21). * Produjo las nuevas versiones de 사랑인걸 (It's Love) y 쥬 뗌므 (Je'taime) para el programa. * Dean ha expresado su admiración y su deseo de trabajar con la cantante IU. En una entrevista en “Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook”, Dean escoge a IU como la artista para quien espera escribir una canción algún día, le envío un vídeo-mensaje a IU diciendo: “Tengo una canción que he escrito solo para ti”. * Es amigo cercano de Jay Park , Crush y Zico de Block B. * Es amigo de Jeong Han de SEVENTEEN, de Baekhyu y Park Chan Yeol de EXO. * Es parte de la crew '''Fanxy Child junto a Crush, Zico, Penomeco, Millic y Stay Tuned. * Fue parte del jurado en Show Me The Money, durante la temporada 6. Perteneciendo así al Team 3 junto con Zico de Block B. * No opinaba mucho durante el juzgado en SMTM6, por lo que Zico dijo: "No, él es guapo. No debe hablar." Dean se sonrojó y rió ante el comentario, pero aclaró no sentirse incómodo en ningún momento. * Fue uno de los jurados más duros durante SMTM6. * Se puso muy contento cuando vio a su amigo Penomeco participando de la primera ronda preliminar, asegurando que debía pasar. Dean ''y Penomeco son pertenecientes a la misma crew, ''Fanxy Child. * Dean ''y Zico'' fueron muy populares en SMTM ya que las personas aseguraban que eran muy guapos, y llamaban mucho la atención de las chicas, hasta incluso de los chicos. * En una entrevista, dijo que obtenía la mayor parte de su inspiración de lo que siente y piensa. * Dijo que en un futuro quisiera colaborar con Kaytranada, agregando él mismo que es un gran productor. * Aseguró que cuando se presentó en el SXSW pensaba que no tendría fans. Pero al subir al escenario, pudo ver personas que no alcanzaron boletos y estaban parados en vehículos para poder verlo. Agregó que luego de su espectáculo, bajó del escenario para acercarse a estas personas y darle él mismo su autógrafo, en modo de agradecimiento. * Un entrevistador afirmó que cuando DEAN fuese a Australia, estos fans se volverían locos. * Mencionó que su canción más interesante era "21". * Dijo que cuando se junta con sus amigos más cercanos juegan Werewolf. * Le preguntaron por algún talento oculto, a lo que él respondió: "Puedo hacer sonidos de saxofón con mi boca". * Imitó a Zion.T en la entrevisa para SBSPOPASIA. * Hizo un breve cover de la canción "The Lazy Song", perteneciente al artista Bruno Mars. * Desde que era pequeño la música le pareció muy entretenida. * Él dijo que cuando empezó con la música le afectaba mucho lo que podían decir o pensar sobre su persona o su trabajo, pero después de un tiempo ya no le importó el reconocimiento, ya que descubrió que la persona más importante es uno mismo. * Su más grande lema es, "Cuando la gente escuche mi música, espero que siempre suene desconocida". * Se convirtió en el primer artista asiático en actuar en Spotify House en SXSW, junto a artistas internacionales como Miguel y Chvrches. * En una entrevista aseguro que no estaba muy interesado en grupos femeninos pero que ultimamente le estaba gustando TWICE, y que su miembro favorita era Tzuyu. Enlaces *Página oficial *Youtube oficial *Soundcloud oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería DEAN1.jpg DEAN2.jpg DEAN3.jpg DEAN4.jpg 8f36561b16c8c3978f56842bb04c5408.png f3803a9575116e67d1a30c48dcba5665.jpg 28876_original.jpg Videografía Corea -MV- DΞΔN x Dok2 - I Love It|I Love It (Feat. Dok2) DΞΔN x ZICO "풀어 (Pour Up)" (Official Video)|Pour Up (Feat. ZICO) DΞΔN x CRUSH x JEFF BERNAT - what2do|what2do (Feat. CRUSH x JEFF BERNAT) DΞΔN - Bonnie & Clyde|Bonnie & Clyde DΞΔN x GAEKO - "D (half moon)"|D (Half Moon) (Feat. GAEKO) 넘어와 (ft. Yerin Baek)|Limbo (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) DEAN - instagram Music Video| instagram DEAN - 하루살이 (dayfly) (ft. Sulli & Rad Museum) (Official Video) ft. Sulli, Rad Museum| dayfly (Feat. Sulli & Rad Museum) Internacional -MV- DΞΔN x Eric Bellinger - I'm Not Sorry|I'm Not Sorry (Feat. Eric Bellinger) -MV- DΞΔN x Anderson .Paak - Put My Hands On You|Put My Hands On You (Feat. Anderson Paak) DEAN love (ft. Syd) Music Video|Love (Feat. Syd) DEAN - Howlin' 404| Howlin 404 Categoría:Universal Records Categoría:Joombas Music Group Categoría:KR&B Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KDebut2015